


Floral Preference

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy wants to know Daisy's favorite flower.





	Floral Preference

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 16 - Daisy

"What's your favorite flower?" Darcy asked.

"I dunno, probably lilies," Daisy replied, her eyes focused on the computer in front of her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said, giving Darcy the side-eye. "I haven't really thought about it much. Why?"

"No reason," Darcy told her, pressing her lips together to demonstrate that they were sealed. "Now you do me."

"Uh, okay, 'Darcy, what's your favorite flower?'"

"You."

Daisy blinked. "What?"

"No, wait! I screwed that up! I like you.  _ I like daisies _ !"

"You like me," Daisy repeated, grinning.

"Yeah, I do. Can we kiss now?"

Daisy laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Forget being smooth, just make out.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170987177958/floral-preference)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
